Applejack's Tough Work Day
by danparker
Summary: Applejack is planning on doing work around Sweet Apple Acres all day. While she is doing work, she gets some help from a new pony.


Applejack's Tough Work Day

Another day in Equestria and today on the Sweet Apple Acres farm, Applejack woke up. Today, she had a lot of hard work to do.

"All right," she said, looking at her schedule, "I have a lot of work to do today. No time at all for playing with Apple Bloom. Sorry, sis, but big sis has jobs to do today."

First, she got breakfast for Apple Bloom, Big Mac, and for Granny Smith. She also got something for her pet dog, Winona. "There you go, Winona," Applejack said to her, "Today is going to be a busy day. Well, for me, actually. I'll let you know when you can help me."

Soon, the time came for her to start. "Ok," Applejack said, "It's time to go to work." She got out a schedule to understand what she needs to do.

"Now," she began, "Trees need to be apple-bucked, as usual. All of the gardens needs watering. Apple pie carts needs to be delivered to the main town's market place. Fix the fence. Finally, mend the water storage tank." She concluded her list. "Well, I'm all set now!" Applejack declared. "Ee-yup!" replied Big Mac.

"Time to start now!" Applejack declared. She set to work at once.

Applejack decided to deliver the apple pie carts first.

Applejack started to haul her first cart loaded with apple pies. "To Ponyville!" Applejack called out. Applejack delivered the pie cart to the marketplace in Ponyville.

When Applejack started to leave for her next trip, she heard an unfamiliar voice. "I see that you are delivering apple pie carts." Applejack turned to see a pony she never met before.

"Yep," Applejack replied, "I got a lot more to deliver!" "Can I help you with them?" the pony asked. "Sure," Applejack replied, "You can." "Thank you," the pony replied, "By the way, my name is Tamaron, and you're Applejack, right?"

"Sure am," replied Applejack, "Thanks for offering to help me." "No problem," smiled Tamaron, "I'm happy to help." "Let's get going," said Applejack, "Back to the farm."

The two ponies returned back to Sweet Apple Acers to collect more carts.

Soon enough, Applejack and Tamaron had all of the carts loaded with apple pie delivered to many towns.

Next, they had to buck the apple trees. "This is a usual job," Applejack told Tamaron. "I understand," said Tamaron. However, they were about to start bucking the apples when they both noticed something odd.

Little worm like insects started to crawl around the apple trees. Applejack knew what they were. "Oh no!" cried Applejack, "Caterpillars! Tons of them! All of them are hungry for my apples!"

"Hold on!" shouted Tamaron, "I know what to do!" She raced off of the farm. "Where are you going?" asked Applejack. "To get bait!" replied Tamaron. Tamaron got a lot of tree branches with healthy green leaves. She returned to the farm with them.

"Bait!" mumbled Tamaron with the branch in her mouth. "Well, of course!" Applejack said in amazement, "Caterpillars can't resist leaves!" She is right as all the caterpillars left the apples and focused their attention on the leaves.

Slowly with the branches, Tamaron lured all of the caterpillars out of the apple tree field and took them to a far away place.

"There, you varmints!" Applejack said as the caterpillars were almost out of sight, "Now leave! Get out of here!" Soon enough, Tamaron had led all the caterpillars away from Sweet Apple Acres.

"Bye bye!" Applejack called to the caterpillars as soon as they were out of sight. Tamaron returned to the farm. "Thanks for getting rid of those varmints," Applejack told Tamaron. "No problem," replied Tamaron, "I can't let those little worms eat your apples. I just can't." "Tamaron," Applejack said to her new friend, "You're a good friend. That's why you got rid of those caterpillars."

"I know," replied Tamaron, "I'm happy to do it." "Thanks again," said Applejack, "Now let's buck those apple trees." "Well, I don't think I can buck apple trees," said Tamaron, "But I can take the apples away for you." "Deal," Applejack concluded.

In the next 2 hours, Applejack bucked the apple trees. Tamaron, not strong enough to buck the apples herself, so she carried away the apples by cart. In no time at all, all of the apples were bucked and ready for use.

Next, the two ponies watered the gardens then they fixed the water storage tank.

"It's fun getting wet," chuckled Tamaron. "I know," agreed Applejack.

Finally, Applejack and Tamaron started to fix up the fence. "This really does need mending and, well, mending," Tamaron said. "I know," replied Applejack. The two began to repair the fence when Applejack noticed a rock covered in dirt.

"This old rock is blocking the way," Applejack declared. So she kicked it out of the way.

"Good aim," said Tamaron. Just then, Jet Set and Upper Crust happened to walk by, only for the dirt rock to land right in front of Jet Set and Upper Crust. Luckily, they dodged it. They looked at Applejack and Tamaron laughing together. "Well, I say," said Upper Crust. "Those ponies are filthy!" said Jet Set.

"Funny and filthy," agreed Upper Crust and the two rich ponies left. Applejack and Tamaron continued working until finally, the two ponies looked at the repaired fence and see if it is useful.

It was, so the work is over. "Thanks for helping me," said Applejack said to Tamaron. "You're welcome," smiled Tamaron, "Happy to help anypony." "I needed the help," said Applejack.

"I know," replied Tamaron, "I must go now. We'll meet each other again tomorrow?" "Yep," agreed Applejack. "Ok, see you tomorrow then," said Tamaron. "Bye," said Applejack.

Tamaron left and Applejack was satisfied with how the day turned out. "What a day," smiled Applejack.


End file.
